


Smoke and Mirrors

by KindOfEvil



Series: A Long Road to Your Heart [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Other, Years of the Lamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindOfEvil/pseuds/KindOfEvil
Summary: Melkor returns to Utumno and recaps His adventures to His servants.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon, Vala/maia - Relationship
Series: A Long Road to Your Heart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715368
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: On the way I use fëar, ëalar and soul. The thing that really bothered me is how to approach beings like orcs, talking animals, dragons and such in my fics so I came up with this.  
> Two things first:  
> 1) As we all know Silmarillion is canonically written by biased individuals (elves and men)  
> 2) There are no confirmed sources of how Melkor's creatures were made
> 
> This leaves room for theories. So my theory is that all beings had soul. Writers of Silmarillion would probably find the idea of being made of same stuff as animals 'meh' and Orcs 'icky' (Even now many debate whether animals in real world have souls like humans do) so logically they made distinction: They have fëar and are as such 'better'.
> 
> I don't think Eru would create something capable of thought and feelings and have it simply cease to exist after death because it is in some way 'lesser'. What really made elves and humans different was that their souls (fëar) could not be controlled, so while Valar can command animals and plants they can't command The Children of Ilúvatar. And likewise ëalar can't be controlled (though it can be 'influenced' -like how all Maiar gravitate towards Valar and need connection with one to 'live').
> 
> Hope it makes sense.

As a black cloud He flew across vast expanses of Arda. Over the forests and hills, the high mountains and great chasms, slowly making His way towards familiar mountain range at the far edge of Arda. The place was crowned in black smoke and clouds that no light could penetrate and an everlasting snowstorm howled in the darkness. A black gate stood tall and proud among Arda's stone fangs, hidden away from the sight and no being knew of it save those who have been brought there by He Who Rises in Might. The darkness fell onto the plateau, morphing into preferred form of The Dark Vala. Stretching to wake up His muscles Melkor made His way up the stone stairs, as black as the rest of His home. For that was exactly what this magnificent citadel was -a home, deep within the land. Utumno. Made out of obsidian, fire and ice. A perfect dwelling for the rightful King of Arda and His many followers.

The great door swung open at it's master's approach, welcoming Him in. Melkor ran His claws over complex engravings that adorned them. Depictions of many creatures yet to come. Carved by His own hands and painted with liquid gold and silver. Inside the long shadowed hallway extended into the darkness before Him. Rows upon rows of jagged columns, spread haphazardly. Some further apart and some almost glued to one another. Uneven walls with many holes and hidden passageways stretched between them. Melkor threw His arms wide, breathed in -and exhaled. His fana relaxing in the familiar surroundings. As crazy as His kin were, they got one thing right: There was no place like home.

His steps echoed through the halls and Úmaiar peaked from their dwellings. Some lowered to the ground to bow before their Lord and some weaker ones quickly hid out of sight. It was hard to tell if the Dark Vala even noticed their efforts. Without as much as a glance in their direction He strode forward, following the path up to His private chambers unbothered by lack of light, for there was no shade dark enough to block His vision.

Black shapes with many tails and eyes darted out of His way, hiding till the Vala passed out of sight. One such shape was unfortunately not nimble enough and found itself in the wrong place at the wrong time -right in front of its Master's foot, who took a great delight in sending it flying away with one well-calculated kick. It gave a low screech as it zoomed through the air and kissed the center of opposite wall with a splat. Slowly oozing down as Melkor pranced by with a whistling laugh, obviously in a good mood. The image of His Precious saying 'next time' and thanking Him with a slight rosy blush on his face made His heart throb excitedly. The Vala bit His lip to keep a toothy grin from spreading across His features. Indeed, He was in an excellent mood.

Once He reached the end of the tunnel Melkor tucked away His fana and climbed the walls as a shadow. With a twist He spiralled up the stairs that led to His bedchambers leaving a horde of puzzled Úmaiar behind. The space designated for His dwelling was nestled within the highest peaks, surrounded by wild, untamed winds He coerced into His servitude. The heavy stone doors burst open and Melkor stepped down onto the cold messy floor of the antechamber. The whole room, in fact, could only be described as a major mess. There was no clean spot anywhere from the main entrance to the inglenook at the far end. Metal prototypes and clay models, some broken and some still in one piece, all lay scattered about. More of them hung suspended in the air on thin ropes. Stone tablets piled one on top of the other into towers that reached all the way to the ceiling, gently rocking to and fro, threatening to collapse at any second. The places that were not already occupied by His numerous projects were covered with scraps and other rubbish. A thought of cleaning up never crossed His greater mind, for it was as chaotic as the room itself, maybe even more so. 

With a careful step, He made His way across. Twisting around His towers, leaping over a few oddly shaped blobs and pieces and hitting His head onto the giant metal lizard with bat wings.

The Vala cursed loudly. He turned left, pushing the blasted piece aside. Few steps led up to the row of curtained arches with spiral shafts that separated the entrance room from a dark alcove with an enormous bed in the middle and no windows. Melkor swept the clutter off the bed with His tail and plopped down. His fana dipped into the soft matres, with feet resting on the floor and one arm spread out while other clutched at His throbbing head. A snap of black claws summoned dark shades that crawled around the walls and drifted around the room.

"Master!" They whispered excitedly, "Master is back!" 

"Wine." He ordered as the grimms danced around Him. Weak shades they were, pulled out of His own discord and imbued with souls. An experiment that turned out very well. He grew to consider them a part of Himself, for in the beginning they were just that. Incredibly loyal, extensions of His thought and will. Still, they did possess somewhat of a personality of their own. Of all Melkor's servants the grimms were the weakest. Unable to even take a solid form*, only appearing in a shape of dark smoke. Nevertheless they proved to be useful servants as they kept the ability to move objects and interact with the world around them. Often they were brought with Him to Almaren and let loose to torment its denizens. They would pick objects and fling them across the room, or pop up in front of an unsuspecting traveller. And Melkor would sit, watch and laugh as havoc rose around Him.

Now one of them quickly whizzed away to fetch a goblet and fill it with wine as its Master demanded all the while whistling to itself, "Wine, wine for the Master!"

Very soon a golden goblet found its way into His hand and He downed its contents in one gulp. The grimms bobbed up and down on the walls calling out to Him, glad as they always were to be in presence of their Master. He was well pleased with their obedience and unconditional adoration.

"Master thirsts! Great thirst!"

A giggle arose within His throat. "Aye, He does." Not really, for the Valar could not feel thirst, still, He choose to amuse them. With a dramatic wave of hand He added, "Mine travels have brought Me far and wide and Mine adventures exhausted Me greatly."

"Exhausted, very exhausted!" They repeated. "Rest, rest!"

Melkor ignored their urging, continuing His tale, "I chased My flame, the curious little spirit." His tail swished freely about, forcing the grimms to evade it before returning to their original position, only to part again as it passed once more.

"Little flame, sweet Little Flame." Came the whispers, "Chase, chase!" Shadows jumped across the room in excitement.

"And caught!" Melkor added triumphally after a suspensive pause.

Laughter spread around them. "Caught! Caught!" Grimms chimed, "Bring! Bring! bring Little Flame!" They pleaded wishing to lay their own eyes -if they had any- on the fabled flame that was always on their Master's mind.

Melkor shook His head, "Nay, I have not brought him with Me." They gave slight sounds of disappointment, dropping down like withering flowers. Not paying attention to them their Master continued with a serious tone, "I inflicted pain upon him, chased him too far into the cold."

"Hurt?!" Shadows asked in disbelief, "hurt Precious?!"

The Vala sprung up. "But, I healed him!" He added with one finger pointed upward. The grimms cheered. "Alas, He was still displeased with Me." His hand dropped and so did the grimms with a slight 'aww...'

"Ungrateful Precious!" One grumbled earning multitude of approvals from its companions.

"Aye, he is." Melkor closed his eyes and crossed His arms, giving them a slight nod, "Demanding too." They echoed His words as the Vala lay down again with a sigh, "My Little Flame." 

His creations drew closer, "Precious Little Flame." their voices purred.

"Oh, how his song clings to Mine, He is surely to belong to Me." Arms flew up and closed around as if to bring an invisible figure into His embrace. He wrapped them around Himself. "That pleasant light, Mine, all Mine!"

"Master's! Master's precious light!"

"So beautiful... so warm... so stubborn," Mirth danced across His face as suppressed laughter fought to burst from his body. "... and cunning. To lie in the face of He who invented deception!"

The grimms squawked, "Bad Little Flame!" seemingly as amused as their Master.

"Indeed!" He lost it, doubling over Melkor burst into a merry laugh; A sharp echoing sound, one very much like that of a dog's bark. "To deceive the deceiver. To lie to Vala's face! Pretending to be scornful when in fact -" Indeed His Little Flame was full of surprises. It took Him a while to realise it, for never in His wildest dreams did he imagine one of Valar's pets would use His own craft against Him. Pretending to be scornful, when his very being sang in gladness. His Precious truly suited Him the best, no other spirit would dare to do such a thing. Melkor's fangs glittered in the darkness, lips curled in chilling grin. Terrifying image of horror that not even His own brother could witness without a shiver making its way down his spine. "Bad indeed... Deserving of punishment!" 

"Punish!" They chanted in unison.

"Bring him here and bind to My bed, till the end of times." He tapped the covers, "So that he may sweeten My dreams." An obvious joke that sounded far too delightful to completely dismiss. "But nay, not yet. For now he fears My presence. I went too far, too soon." His voice lowered and grimms quieted, listening intently to their Master. "I was overcome with anguish." They gasped in shock. "It hurt My soul to watch him cry. Never has such thing happened to Me before." Melkor placed one clawed hand over His chest and stared at the canopy above Him, a black cloth with woven golden shapes. "I believed I only wished to mount him, to fulfil My fana's urges. But there was more." The grimms gave a questioning noise. "It came to Me: a realisation. That I desired not only His physical form, nay, I also desire his spirit, him whole. I... care... about My Precious."

"Care?!"

Melkor's mouth pulled into a line, they sounded far too surprised. Not that He blamed them. "I have calmed him, wiped away his tears, gave my apologies, sung to him till he fell asleep." He continued.

The grimms grasped their smoky heads in horror, exclaiming, "Master has gone mad!"

"I have not!" He roared chasing them away with His tail. "I have not." Face twisted into a pout as He repeated defensively. "It was only to ease his worries, to make him trust Me once more." He tried to reason. Yes, manipulation was His field of expertise. He was a master of all deception. So what if He was slightly -barely- guilty about the whole fiasco? It was only because He did not like seeing His things broken -or accidentally breaking them. The important bit is that it made the fire-Maia happy, easier to seduce. "I need his trust, his loyalty. I need him to be unable to resist Me." He said it more to Himself than the grimms. It should prove easy, for who in the world could resist one such as He? "His song sings to Me, it is a part of My discord, I can feel it. I shall have him for Myself! Aye! I desire him both spirit and body!"

"For Thyself! Precious, for Master!"

"For Me shall that flame sing! For Me shall his flames reach." Another hearty laugh. "My little treasure! I care for My little Maia. For he belongs to Me, he is to be My greatest treasure, none other shall touch or bring harm to him."

"None! None!"

"But My little treasure is fragile, he won't follow Me if I keep breaking his fana."

"Wont?" came a question.

Absurd isn't it? "Nay, he is now fleeing from Me, We no longer harmonise as We used to." Melkor grumbled biting on His nail. "I desire to keep My Precious at his best, so that his flames may dance for Me to their fullest, for that reason I need to learn of gentleness." He stroked his chin in thought. What did it even mean to be gentle? How gentle did the Maia want Him to be? Surely He did not expect Melkor to adopt His kin's ways of dealing with Maiar -That would never happen. He lifted His hand to His face, the same one Maia bit so ferociously. He will have to test the fire-Maia's limits.

"Master straaange." One grimm drawled behind Him. 

He growled at them and they ducked behind furniture and the curtains.

"Master wants a consort? A spouse?" They asked, "... to rule with?"

"Nay, he is to serve Me, to be Mine as the rest of ye!" Rule together with a Maia? Melkor huffed, as if! He suddenly stood up to address His loyal subjects, "Rule he shall not, for there is only place for one King of Arda. But hearken my words for he shall be My mate and the partner of My glory and he shall be bestowed with greatest of all My gifts. Only he shall be allowed to eat from My plate and drink from My cup, only he shall have a share in all My thought, only he shall sit by My side, only to Me he shall answer and only his notes shall ring along Mine!"

The grimms observed Him sceptically.

"Master has been swooned." They concluded.

A pillow flew their way. "Scram!"

**Author's Note:**

> -They are physical as in 'present' or 'touchable' but are not solid like rock. Physical form is different from spiritual in a sense it can directly influence physical world, in other words: a fire spirit is only felt by spiritual beings and can't warm or burn physical things (other than spiritual beings in physical shape), however if it takes a physical form of fire then it can do that. So physical form doesn't necessary need to be living being. However it will be under influence of laws of physics (example: a strong wind or water can put out fire and hurt the spirit) and Ainur can use their powers in any form they take so it is not really preferable.


End file.
